Troya
by Ego-san
Summary: Sabia que algo andaba mal cuando lo vio en la fiesta con Sasuke.—Naruto,¿Que haces aquí?.—Menma¿Lo conoces?


_**Quiero decir desde ahora que esta historia es SASUNARU, y quiero recalcar esto por las dudas que les puede suponer este capítulo :3. Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

Capítulo 1

Observaba distraídamente el edificio derruido frente suyo, intentando matar el tiempo. La calle estaba desierta y las luces de los postes estaban ya encendidas, aunque aun las luces del atardecer no desaparecieran.

_Gaara se encontraba completamente enfadado._

No podía creer que aun a su edad su padre lo excluyera de reuniones de trabajo. Incluso había viajado hasta Japón con esperanza de aprender algo sobre el negocio familiar.

No le gustaba en lo más mínimo el aspecto de aquella calle. Estaba desierta y rodeada de edificios a punto de derrumbarse. Miro hacia el cielo y lo encontró completamente oscuro; no hizo falta mucho tiempo para que comenzara a llover a cantaros; tuvo que ponerse debajo del pórtico para no quedar empapado.

Los guardias que iban con él se tuvieron que conformar con soportar la lluvia sin emitir queja alguna.

Y entre edificios viejos y una lluvia torrencial fue que lo vio

Caminaba a zancadas por el callejón frente a la vieja casona donde se encontraba, vestía de manera sencilla una polera y unos jeans desgastados e izaba con una mano un desgastado paraguas que a las justas lograba protegerlo de la lluvia; pero lo que más llamo su atención fue el pelo rubio que, aun con aquella lluvia, sobresalía y aquellos vivaces ojos azules.

Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo vio desaparecer; no hizo falta que digiera algo para que sus guardias comenzaran a seguirlo.

Tan solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza cuando uno lo miro con duda. Se dirigió con pasos lentos, pero seguros, hacia el auto; el chofer no tardo en prender el carro y arrancar.

…

Vio las luces de la ciudad y escuchó el sonido de los autos una cuadra antes de darse cuenta que había dos hombres detrás de él.

No quiso alarmarse, sabía de antemano la clase de personas que se podían encontrar en los suburbios de Japón; además, no traía nada de valor. Aun así no aminoro el paso y los mantuvo vigilados por el rabillo del ojo.

Cuando escucho el sonido de las personas al final del callejón camino lento y seguro, suspirando internamente de alivio.

Sintió un escalofrió interno cuando un carro se estaciono frente a él tapándole la salida hacia la calle, detuvo su paso y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba los dos hombres lo habían cogido por ambos brazos y lo llevaban a rastras hacia la puerta del coche.

Intento empujarlos o patearlos, pero no podía lograr gran cosa contra dos personas que le doblaban el tamaño.

Lo empujaron dentro con brusquedad haciendo que en el proceso se golpeara la cabeza con la puerta, quedo aturdido por unos instantes antes de recuperar la compostura. Intento abrir la puerta; pero, para sorpresa suya, esta se abrió sola y entro uno de los hombres que lo habían empujado.

Pronto el carro arranco y a pesar de las ventanas polarizadas aun podía distinguir las luces de la ciudad.

El viaje se le hizo corto, al bajar a trompicones pudo divisar la gran puerta del Hotel Kowanori. Le cogieron ambos brazos de nuevo y lo obligaron a avanzar.

No pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de odio al portero cuando este les abrió la puerta, lo siguió observando hasta que lo obligaron a meterse al elevador.

Luego de haber subido doce pisos el ascensor se detuvo y al abrirse lo empujaron hacia la última habitación del pasillo. Abrieron la puerta con una tarjeta eléctrica y lo empujaron dentro.

Trastabillo en la entrada, pero luego de recobrar el equilibrio observó detalladamente la habitación. Era grande y espaciosa, tenia los colores claros y los muebles combinaban por completo con el estilo único del tapizado.

En el centro de la habitación observó a una persona sentada mirándolo fijamente. Tenía el cabello completamente rojo y los ojos de un verde acuoso que parecían verle el alma.

Se removió incomodo en su sitio unos momentos antes de que la ira lo invadiera por completo.

— ¡¿Quién eres?!—le grito furioso—¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

Gaara lo miro divertido, se paro elegantemente de su sitio y cogió el maletín negro que se hallaba a su lado.

— ¿Esto será suficiente?— preguntó curioso mientras se lo lanzaba.

Naruto cogió el maletín y un tanto extrañado lo abrió. Casi lo dejo caer por la impresión que le causo, nunca en toda su vida había visto tantos yenes juntos.

_Y entonces todo cuadro._

Los guardias, el coche y el hotel.

Cerró furiosamente el maletín y camino a grandes zancadas por la habitación; cuando estuvo frente al pelirrojo le tiro el maletín en el pecho y sin poder aguantar la ira le lanzo un puñetazo en el rostro.

La habitación se quedó en silencio unos momentos, y fue el suficiente para que Naruto procesara todas sus estúpidas acciones antes de arrepentirse.

_Pero entonces ya era muy tarde._

Gaara le cogió el brazo con el que le había lanzado el golpe y se lo puso en su espalda mientras se lo aplastaba. Intento forcejear pero un puntapié en la pierna lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo.

Sintió la respiración del Sabaku cerca a su oído y no pudo evitar temblar de miedo.

—Jamás—le dijo furioso—Jamás te vuelvas a atrever a golpearme—se quedo en silencio unos momentos y agrego con cierta diversión— Creí que eras una puta, eso es todo.

Sintió sus ojos húmedos por la ira e intento liberarse usando la fuerza, pero el otro fue más rápido y cogió su cabello con una mano y le estampo la cara contra el piso. Lo alzo como pudo y lo empujo hacia la puerta con un gesto brusco.

La impotencia que sintió hizo que se mordiera el labio sacándose sangre antes de abrir la puerta y salir.

Antes de poder dar dos pasos uno de los guardias lo cogió del brazo y le susurro un simple "Hasta el viernes". Se soltó del agarre y tomo le primer ascensor que vio.

Dentro pudo ver su reflejo demacrado, tenía sangre en el labio y en la nariz; pero lo que más le dolía era su orgullo pisoteado.

Cuando salió del hotel sintió ganas de lanzarse sobre el portero y quitarle esa cara de indiferencia, pero apretó los puños, saboreó la sangre en su boca y emprendió el camino a casa.

…

Encontró su maleta lista fuera de su habitación. Se sentía completamente demacrado, cogió sus cosas y bajo al primer nivel de la casona para buscar a la dueña.

La anciana respondió al quinto toque de timbre. Cuando abrió la puerta y lo vio golpeado se sorprendió de sobremanera, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Ella respetaba su privacidad.

—Abuela, por qué..?

—Naruto, me debes 5 meses de renta—le dijo fatigada—se que no tienes dinero para pagarme, por eso voy a olvidar estos cinco meses y no te pediré nada. Pero, ya no te puedes quedar aquí.

Naruto la vio, por primera vez la observo tal como era, una anciana que ya no se podía valer por si misma, y sintió vergüenza, mucha vergüenza al ver que hasta ella le tenía lastima.

Le dio la espalda y emprendió por última vez el camino por aquellos callejones y edificios en ruinas e intentando olvidar la mirada vacía de la abuela.

Cuando llego a su trabajo de medio tiempo, en grifo a punto de quebrar, fue que se dio cuenta lo triste que se veían todos. Normalmente al verlo todos le sonreían de manera dulce y alegre, pero jamás se había puesto a pensar en sus situaciones económicas ni en sus problemas.

Cundo lo vieron con su maleta nadie dijo nada, sus amigos cercanos se alejaron y estuvieron esperanzados en que no les pidiera un techo para pasar la noche. Nadie quería una boca más que alimentar.

Su turno acababa dentro de unas pocas horas, había llegado casi 2 horas tarde.

No hablo con nadie ni alguien se le acerco más de lo que fuera obligatorio. Tardo cierto tiempo en comprender que se sentían un poco intimidados por la sangre seca que se había olvidado de lavar del rostro.

Cuando vio el reloj y su hora de retirada llego se dirigió a los servicios para lavarse el rostro.

Al salir, paso por la oficina del jefe para recibir su paga diaria. Abrió el sobre y no tardó en darse cuenta que habían más yenes que los que debía recibir; vio la sonrisa amable de su jefe y no pudo comprender como es que le podía dar tanta lastima hasta a él, su negocio está a punto de quebrar y aun así..

Conto el dinero que le correspondía y el resto lo dejo frente al anciano que lo miraba completamente confundido, le dio las gracias y se retiro cabizbajo.

…

Jamás había pensado en dormir en el parque, pero ahora, la idea no se le hacía del todo mal. Abrazó su maleta contra sí y vio los primeros rayos del sol. Se desperezó, pero un latigazo de dolor le recorrió la espalda adormecida.

Mientras se la sobaba no pudo evitar volcar sus pensamientos hacia la maleta que había tenido en sus manos.

Saboreó de nuevo la sangre en su boca y no pudo evitar carraspear ante el contacto. Palpo dentro de la maleta el recuadro donde se encontraba la única foto de su familia.

"_La enfermera lo cogió del brazo y le clavo las uñas mientras lo zarandeaba_

—_Necesitamos dinero— le dijo— acaso quieres que mueran eh? Eh?!_

_Tan solo tenía 12 años la miraba con ojos llorosos y confundidos mientras intentaba decirle algo, decirle que le hacía daño.."_

Se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió hacia el paradero; paro el primer taxi que vio y se subió sin dudarlo un instante mas.

—Al Hotel Kowanori

…

Cuando lo vio de nuevo frente a su puerta intentando no hacer ninguna mueca, no pudo evitar el pensar lo divertido que sería todo.

Lo observo unos cuantos minutos esperando que digiera algo. El tiempo pasaba y comenzaba a hartarse de verlo boquear tanto.

—Qué?!—grito viendo con satisfacción como se estremecía en su lugar.

—Yo…—dijo dudoso—soy virgen

Por la cara que puso parecía como si hubiese admitido el haber matado alguien, sintió que una carcajada se le saldría, pero permaneció con el rostro inmutable.

—Debiste haberlo dicho antes

Saco de atrás de su mesa de noche otro maletín y se lo lanzo. Tenía planeado usar más de tres aquella noche.

—Es suficiente?

Naruto no le respondió y dejo los dos maletines a un lado junto a su vieja maleta. Se quedó parado y con cierto temor preguntó.

—Y ahora… qué hago?

—En primer lugar — le dijo Gaara—Ve a bañarte.

Recogió las toallas que estaban al pie la cama y se metió a paso rápido al baño. Cerró la puerta con seguro y cuando estuvo a salvo se desvistió.

No pudo evitar emocionarse al ver el jacuzzi así que encendió el agua y no le importó esperar que este se llenara. Se tomó su tiempo para bañarse, y antes de lo que le habría gustado ya estaba fuera de la bañera con una toalla tapándole sus partes nobles.

Un repentino ataque de nervios le hizo detenerse de salir y estuvo dando vueltas por todo el baño intentando ganar todo el tiempo posible.

_Un golpe en la puerta hizo que volviera a la realidad._

— ¡¿No tengo todo el día sabes?!—Le grito desde afuera—¡¿Por qué rayos te estas demorando tanto?!

"Ya no quiero" le habría querido gritar mas las palabras murieron en su garganta. Respiro profundamente y salió.

Gaara lo esperaba envuelto en una bata. Al verlo salir no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Así no estás tan mal—dijo burlonamente—Ven

Se acercó con paso seguro, aunque en esos momentos lo que más deseaba era alejarse y volver a encerrarse en el baño.

Se sorprendió cuando Gaara lo cogió del brazo y lo lanzo hacia la cama. Fue casi un milagro que la toalla siguiera en su lugar.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana mientras intentaba ignorar la boca de Gaara en su cuello.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Habría querido decirle. Pero esas palabras también murieron en su garganta.

_**Hola! **_

_**Si leyeron hasta aquí tiene mi más grande agradecimiento, espero que les haya gustado, sinceramente no estaba en mis planes subir una historia nueva, pero en fin.**_

_**Quería aclarar que esta historia tiene DRAMA y ya saben… por eso es que Gaara tendrá un papel importante.**_

_**Dejen comentarios!**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
